Timmy von Trimble
Timmy von Trimble is the result of a failed genetics experiment by his parents. Rather than being conventionally born, he was created in a laboratory with a two-inch-tall, 32-year-old body. He lives in a toy dollhouse at his parents' home. It is revealed that he has 1970's Barbie doll furniture and he sometimes marches around the house in a small Nazi uniform that his mother may have made. Aside from his unusual housing situation, Timmy claims that it's tough for someone of his size to do what regular people "take for granted" such as showering, (in where he must get in the soap dish when his dad is taking a shower so he can have water dropped on him using an eyedropper) and jumping rope in where he has to use a small piece of string. Despite having his small body effect his daily tasks, Timmy says that he enjoys the same stuff that all young men enjoy these days such as driving his Hot Wheels cars while wearing a tiny racing scarf, listening to music and watching Forensic Files and court TV. Von Trimble is an avowed white supremacist. While he enjoys TV and Music, he despises shows and bands that contain people of different races than his. One he doesn't like in particular is The Tracy Morgan Show. Timmy says that the show "Stinks" in where Tom agrees with him, not yet knowing what Timmy was getting at. While there is no exact reason Timmy is racist, he later hints that he fears his race getting "shut out" and that Mexicans are taking people's jobs, a theory that Tom quickly denies after Reminding Timmy that he doesn't have a job. In order to combat the white race being "shut out", Timmy pitches the idea of a comic book based on a superhero named Mega Man in where if there was a tragedy such as a helicopter crash, Mega Man would help white people first. Timmy then asks Tom if he has any contacts with Marvel, and then claims that the idea is "Right up their ally" and that Stan Lee would enjoy it. Disgusted with the plot of comic book, Tom gives the hard truth to Timmy that Stan Lee wouldn't like it because he is of Jewish descent, though Timmy quickly disagrees with Tom saying that Jewish people do anything for money. It is also revealed that Timmy enjoys going to White Power rallies in his spare time. Timmy appears to have a love/hate relationship with Tom. When telling Tom about his daily life and beliefs, Timmy enjoys Toms feedback and the various compliments he gives him such as calling him cute, fantastic and charming, though later on when it is revealed that Timmy is a racist, Tom calls Timmy's personality and beliefs horrible and disgusting along with calling him a creep, angering Timmy on many levels. In order to scare Tom, Timmy threatens Tom saying that he will sneak into his house when he is sleeping, jump into his mouth with a pin, and stab him on the inside. Tom isn't phased by this threat, but instead threatens Timmy back saying that he will swat him like an ant. Despite this heated call, Timmy calls the show back on and off throughout the years that follow and occasionally catches up with Tom, implying they have some sort of friendship.